Beyond Borders I: The Gathering
by Nexcess
Summary: Vegeta and Goku's fathers have been resurrected and retract to earth to bring their sons. How will will they react when they see what has become of their sons? Completed
1. prolog: the start of it all

a/n this is my first fic so I want everybody to send good reviews and no flamers  
  
My thanks:  
  
I like to thank Bellauna for helping screw out the problem in the story.  
  
Signs:  
  
~~~~~~flashbacks~~~~~~  
  
``````````thoughts````````````  
  
******meanwhile*******  
  
^^^^^^mind thoughts^^^^^^^^^  
  
Prolog  
  
Gohan was flying at invisible speeds at unbearable heights.  
  
"Oh man Videl's going to kill me for leaving the house without telling her where  
  
I'm going."  
  
"Gohan!!, Gohan!!" Called Goten flying on the nimbus.  
  
"Hey Goten what's up?"  
  
"Videl said that she's going to kill you for leaving the house like that and not telling her where you went."  
  
"Oh damn that's just great, oh I know, Goten go to Videl and tell her that I went to the store."  
  
"That ain't going to work Gohan ."  
  
"Just tell her that Goten!!!"  
  
"Okay don't get so angry."  
  
"Than tell her what I said."  
  
"Alright I'll tell Videl you went to a striper joint to watch some beautiful naked girls."  
  
"What?" "I know, I know you went to the store for everyone."  
  
"Alright good Goten, now go tell her that."  
  
"Alright where are you really going?"  
  
"I'm going to Vegeta's house."  
  
"Than why don't you just tell her that?"  
  
~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta I don't think you should do this, you're being possessed, By majin buu ."  
  
"Bullshit kakorott I've never felt better I will show you my true potential hahahahaha"  
  
~whoosh~  
  
A light from a ki blast zooms by and blows up the middle of the stadium.  
  
~Boom ~the middle of the stadium was blown to pieces."  
  
"Vegeta what the hell have you done? You've have killed about three hundred thousand alone."  
  
"Damn Kakorott that many people came to see me I'm flattered."  
  
"Oh my god Gohan that guy just killed all those people for no reason." Said Videl very shocked at what she was seeing."  
  
"Oh man Vegeta what have you done!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think Videl would really want me to go to his house, she's probably worried sick about me."  
  
*****meanwhile*****  
  
"Where's Gohan? I'm worried sick about him."  
  
"Yep that's for sure." Said Goten.  
  
"Alright I told you now go tell Videl where I'm at."  
  
"Aright Gohan .What was suppose to tell her?" *******meanwhile*****  
  
^^^^^thoughts^^^^^  
  
Vegeta, son you must surpass Kakorott. So when I come you're ruling the world. So train, train so when WE arrive you will be ready.  
  
^^^^^^end thoughts^^^^^  
  
Gohan had just flew in at Bulma's house.  
  
~Doom~  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Hey Bulma, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good sweetie how are you?"  
  
"Um good hey Bulma do you happen to know where Vegeta is?" Said Gohan. Quickly changing the subject.  
  
"He went to Alaska ."  
  
"What why?" Said Gohan shocked on what he was hearing.  
  
"He said that he wanted to train where no one would bother him."  
  
"Even from you?"  
  
"Yep that sucks right?"  
  
"Yeah well I'll see you later okay?"  
  
And Gohan was about to leave when Bulma said.  
  
"I'm kidding Gohan."  
  
"Huh what oh Bulma."  
  
"Hahahahaha" You are pathetic Gohan.  
  
"Well where is he at?"  
  
"Yeah capsule corp. # 5. You fool."  
  
"Oh okay thanks Bulma."  
  
"I really shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"BULMA!!!!!!"  
  
"Works every time."  
  
"You tricked me!" Said Gohan very upset.  
  
"You look cute when you're upset."  
  
"Don't start flirting with me"  
  
"Alright he's at corp. #7 for sure."  
  
"He better be."  
  
"He better be or else what?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
And Gohan flew away.  
  
^^^^^thoughts^^^^^^  
  
Yeah that's why he's at number 15 ha ha ha. Thought Bluma.  
  
"I heard that hahahaha!!!!"  
  
"What where's He's going? He's going the right way damn that's the last me I talk my head." Said Bulma.  
  
Gohan flew to the capsule corp.#15.  
  
"Well this where Vegeta said to meet him." Said Gohan to himself.  
  
Gohan went Vegeta's training dome as he would like to call it.  
  
"VEGETA,? VEGETA?" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Well if it isn't kakorott's kid Goten."  
  
"Actually it's Gohan, Goku's first child, Gohan." Corrected Gohan. "Well ~ah um~ Well if it isn't kakorott's first kid Gohan."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta, but I have to get home or my wife is going to kill me, and why are you speaking on a speaker phone anyways?"  
  
"That does not matter."  
  
"Well Vegeta will you hurry up I have got to go home."  
  
"Your right galick gun ahhhhh"  
  
*****meanwhile*****  
  
Vegeta had just come back with his late night grocery shopping for Bulma.  
  
"Damn woman she's always telling to do this and do that why do I put up with this why WHYYYYYYYY?"  
  
"Shut up!!!! Damn it shut up!" Shouted a resident to Vegeta.  
  
"What? Do you have any idea on who you are talking to?"  
  
"Yeah a loud mouth asshole."  
  
"Yeah he's right." Said another resident.  
  
"That's it I had enough BIG BANG ATTACK!!"  
  
~BOOM~  
  
Vegeta blew up the apartment in half."  
  
"Any others want some?"  
  
"Na dawg I'm cool."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Na I'm good."  
  
"God stupid humans want to make train , Hahahahaha"  
  
But Vegeta's laugher would end when he reached his training capsules.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Vegeta saw Gohan lying lifelessly on the floor he was a bloodily mess.  
  
"I don't care what happen to him I'll take him home and give him a senzu bean."  
  
^^^^^mind thoughts^^^^^  
  
Vegeta, we're coming!  
  
Vegeta, we're coming!  
  
Prepare yourself for our arrival.  
  
^^^^^end mind thoughts^^^^^  
  
"Who was that?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Well that was the prolog and I think that the first chapter might be shorter. 


	2. chapter 1:What happen to Gohan

Chapter 1: What happen to Gohan?  
  
Goten was studying for hid history test: Mr.Satan vs Cell. "This is bullshit! I know that no Mr.Satan didn't beat cell unless he bribed him hahahahahahhaahhahahahahahah, I already know that my brother Gohan beat him but this punk takes all his fucking credit fucking idiot!" Said Goten talking to himself . Goten looked at the clock and it was 10:30 pm.  
  
"Damn I'm fucking tired.~ yawn~ man I'll finish it in the mourning." Goten went to sleep. "Goten!, Goten!, Goten wake the fuck son!!! "huh I'm waking up mom Goten ran down the stairs and saw his father. "Hey dad ." "Hey son you're looking might fine." "thanks dad but I wear this everyday though." "Well yeah but still you look extremely fine." "Oh son will you go get your brother Gohan I want him to come with me-us, come with us yeah that's it." Goten went upstairs and saw gohan under the covers. "Gohan wake the fuck up we're going to the store so hurry the hell up. Gohan? Gohan? Alright that's very funny, like that pool of blood is really a pool of blood? Hahahaahhaaaa that's funny but really lets go get up and get dress because we're going to be late okay?" Said Goten. Goten shook his brother unaware that his brother was indeed knock out cold. "Gohan, Gohan who did this to you? "Vegtea, Vegeta, Vegeta ." "so Vegeta did this huh I'll get him."Said a angry Goten. "what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to kakorot's kid we were fighting -" "Why were you fighting with him he didn't do anything to you?!" "No you dumb fuck we were fighting a evil guy and he said that something about him being a saiyjin and he fought us and we got our ass kicked. Okay? Does that make you fell any better about yourself?" Said Vegeta before he came. "WHOOSH" " Oh great this really helps it's kakorott like I really need him at this time. What the hell do you want huh? Huh ?" "You killed my son you you bastard! Ka-me-ha-me-?" "Vegeta will youshut the fuck up and stop talking to yourself like you do before we go to bed ?" said Bulma. "Bbbbbbbbulma your completely naked wow you look good I wonder what Vegeta would look like naked." Said Goku. "Woman will you get some clothes on? You look completely ridicules." Said Vegeta. "What are you talking about? Don't you like it when I'm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" "You see now you're really gonna get trashed." Said Vegeta. "But first you have realize that some guy came and beat us down badly and I flew your son into bed gave him a senzu bean and was on my way. Okay now leave me the HELL ALONE !!!!!!!" Said Vegeta slamming the window and braking it at the same time. "oppps sorry honey that was a accident." "Accident? Accident my ass !" "look kakorottt meet me at the honkon park at noon." Said Vegtea. * I hope you like the first chapter because the second chapter is yet to come!!!! 


	3. chapter 2: The new saiyjin arrives

Chapter 2:the saiyjin arrives!!!  
  
"what could that be at this time of day? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! It's Kakorott's other kid Goten," "what the hell do you want kid?"said vegeta. "you you killed my brother you bastard ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your naked hahahaahahahahahahhahahahahah ahem!!!!"said Goten.  
  
"look kid I didn't kill your brother this is what happen.." "Vegeta will you shut the fuck up and stop talking to yourself."said Bluma. "Bluma your naked too wow you look good Bluma nice tits."said Goten dazed. "Ahahahahahahah goten what the hell are you doing here?" "Okay your looking at me and my woman's body.What the hell do you want?oh right look I didn't kill your brother...."whoosh came Goku.  
  
"You I thought you changed you killed my son you ka-me-ha-me-wowo your both naked especially you vegeta ."look kakoraott I didn't kill you son some guy came and said that he was a saiyijin and me and your son fought him and lost and then he said that he is is is " "Hes what Vegeta?" "Hes bring our fathers." "What? I thought they were dead.'  
  
"I thought that too but we must prepare,prepare for their coming to earth.  
  
"So Vegeta, this so called saiyajin says that our race wasn't erased? Get it race erase? Hahahaha".said Goku. "Dad can we focus on this mission? Theres a sayijan coming with my grandfathers,wow I wonder what they'll think when they see that their sons and grandsons turned into super saiyjins wow that would knock their socks right off them."said gohan.  
  
"Yeah that's true because they will be very,very,very shocked when they see us right dad ?" said goten."  
  
"I don't know son hey vegeta?!!!!"yelled goku calling vegeta. "what is kakorot?"answered vegeta in a stern voice.should we turn super sayijins when we see them ?"said goku "what hell no kakoraot do you know how angry they would be if they saw that we sapassed them before they sapassed us inbetween the time we sapassed them making them more sapassable- "okay okay we get the point vegeta not until your ready oh does this guy look good? To fight I mean because they have got to look good to touch my skin!!!"said goku pulling his hair back.  
  
"look goku me and my dad will train at the guchi-magonomi{gu-chi-mon-gon- omi}and then wait for you here okay?"said trunks. Alright trunks I heard you the first time." "But I only said it once."said trunks.  
  
"come Trunks the ladies won't be waiting any longer."said vegeta. "okay bye guys !!!!"said trunks. "okay guys it's just you me and the smell of bare chests."  
  
"What?" "that's right I want to see those nipples lets go! Rip those shirts open."ordered Goku. Trunks and Vegeta were at their so called training facuity. "Yeah baby shake that ass yeah "Trunks sliped the stripper a twenty dollar bill. "Trunks what the hell are you doing ?" "Paying the lady." "no no no no NO!! not like that,you have to make them earn it. Here sweething her's your money for your hard work."Vegeta gave the stripper a quarter."what the hell? This isn't a fucking charity we don't do this for free!!!!!! Get him girls !!!!"  
  
"Alright here's fifty cents knock yourself out okay?" "You know what I'm outta here!" "Okay okay okay here's five dollars okay is that better?" "Yeah lets proceed." "You see Trunks that how you do it learn from your old man hahahhahahahahahahah!!!!!' "Yes dad whatever."  
  
```````*****~~~~~~******~~**~*~*~~***~**  
  
"Alright boys now when you want to shine your opponent you have to pull your pants down and let it shine!!!!!" said Goku. "Ewwwww that's really gross!!!!! Right Goten?" "Yeah Gohan that's really, really gross."Said Goten. "See my cock? that will blind your opponent leaving him blinding and giving you a chance to either beat him to a pulp escape from him got boys?"  
  
"yes dad" Said Goten, and Gohan. "Whoosh" came Trunks, and vegeta. "Vegeta I sense them."said Gohan. "Yes I do too so we must be ready to meet and show them how much we've grown over the years." Said Vegeta . WHOOSH and they were here "hello Gohan, Vegeta, here they are liked I promised." "Wow he's even cuter than I expected." Said goku. "Doom the hatched door opened leaving a opening of smoke and they came walking out.  
  
p.s. the first chapter was my first and was sent by mistake and it won't happen again thank you and I hope you will tune in for chapter three!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 3:What the hell is going on?

A/n I don't own dragonballz, but Gometa is mine.  
  
Chapter 3: What the hell is going on? ~Doom~  
  
The door opened up with smoke coming out.  
  
"Cough, cough, why do they have to do all that for?" Said Gohan blocking his face from the smoke and dust.  
  
The saiyjins came walking down the ramp.  
  
"Well, well Vegeta look, we're here like we told you."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I am Gometa leader of these pathetic people you call your fathers."  
  
"What you want to say that again punk?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Dad say something to back up Vegeta." Said Gohan.  
  
"Why? This guy looks better than I expected." Said Goku, blushing.  
  
"What? You're kidding right dad?"  
  
"What are you talking about this guy is really cute." Said Goku looking at himself in the mirror that he brought with just in case the guy looked good.  
  
"You want me to repeat on what just said Vegeta? Fine I will. I own this stupid planet and these ridicules saiyjins that you call your fathers. You heard now punk? Huh did ya?  
  
"That's it; I had enough of this guy's remarks. BIG BANG ATTTACK!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
~whoosh~  
  
Vegeta shot a ki blast at Gometa.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said Gometa.  
  
~Boom~  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that's what you get for calling my fathers pathetic." Said Vegeta.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! You Bastard Vegeta." Said Goku.  
  
"What I killed him so what? Why the hell are you crying for?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"You killed my love you bastard waaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Cried Goku.  
  
"What are you out of your mind I finish him off for good ha, ha, ha- huh?"  
  
"It's Gometa, he's still alive a well." Said Gohan.  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
But how? How did he survive attack? Im- impossible.  
  
`````end thoughts`````  
  
"What? Gometa? He's alive!? Yahooooo "Said Goku.  
  
"Ha is that all you got Vegeta? It's going to take more than that to beat me ha!" Laughed Gometa.  
  
"Wow how do he survive that the man isn't even scratched! But how?" Said Trunks.  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO! I will not tolerate this I am a super saiyjin ahhhh !!!  
  
`````end thoughts`````  
  
Vegeta exploded and everything around him turned light.  
  
"What's this Vegeta? Another one of your cheap tricks ha you amuse me." Said Gometa staring at Vegeta transform into a different figure.  
  
~Boom~  
  
"No dad don't do it your not suppose to turn into a super saiyjin." Warned Trunks.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Said Gometa.  
  
Vegeta's body glowed as he looked at Gometa with a cold hard look.  
  
"What is this figure he's turn his hair goldish yellow." Said Gometa.  
  
"Yes you fool I have become a super saiyjin I did not want to embarrass you but you have pushed me to the limit now lets see you survive this FINAL FLASH!!  
  
So what do you think well so far! Well to all the Goku fans sorry about Goku being a little bit on the fruity side but he really is a little fruity in dbgt. Well please send me your thoughts on chapter three. Thank you 


	5. chapter 4: The blood of a saiyjin

Chapter 4 the blood of a saiyjin  
  
A/n so far Vegeta finds out about Gometa. Who said that he was a long lost brother of Vegeta and Vegeta never knew it because he was destroying planets and now he's fighting him, trying to prove once and for all that he has no brother, except Kakorott. Now back to the story.  
  
~Boom~  
  
Everything falling apart because of the power of Vegeta's big bang attack.  
  
"Ha that had to have finished him off" Said Vegeta. "That fool, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha "  
  
"Pheesh Vegeta."  
  
"Shut Kakorott don't you see I finally have something over you?"  
  
"Huh?" Said Goku.  
  
"Yes I finally beat somebody before you even touched him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Vegeta.  
  
"And I want nobody to help me with any of matches from here on in." Said Vegeta.  
  
"NO you didn't. You did not kill the man that I found very handsome." Said Goku sobbing.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You have your woman don't you?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"You don't understand." Said Goku.  
  
~~~~~flashback~~~~~  
  
"Goku you know the deal. No sex till after dark." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"But honey you're always asleep when we are about to have sex." Whined Goku.  
  
"Oh well you are going to have to hold it mister." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh yeah- OH YEAH- Keep it going Goten OH YEAH OOOOOOOOOOH YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~Boom~  
  
Goten and some hooker fell from the top floor.  
  
"Oh hi mom dad." Said Goten Blushing.  
  
"So it wasn't porn you were watching huh?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Wow son how in the hell did you get a chick like that?" Said Goku.  
  
~Pow~  
  
"Ow what the hell was that for ?" Said Goku rubbing his head from the blow to his head from Chi-Chi's hair brush.  
  
"That's for being rude."  
  
"How the hell am I being rude?"  
  
"Because I'm staying right here and you talking about how this chick got a better body."  
  
"I did not say that." Said Goku.  
  
"I don't need to hear you it's the way you said it that I knew." Said Chi- Chi.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"So that's way I decided to become bi Goku." Said Goku.  
  
"Well that was more than I wanted to know but thanks anyway Kakorott.  
  
"But Vegeta I really think you should look out!!!" Shouted Goku.  
  
~Whoosh~  
  
Vegeta just dodged a ki blast.  
  
"Who the hell shot that? I know it wasn't Gometa the man is dead so who did it?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I did."  
  
"W-What ? But how? How did you survive my big bang attack as a super saiyjin how?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I am stronger than you look Vegeta." Said Gometa.  
  
"Wow Vegeta and Gometa are going at it." Said Burdock.  
  
"Yes I know, but don't we have to meet somebody here? " Said k. Vegeta.  
  
"Yes we do, let's try and escape from this crazy battle before he kills us." Said burdock. "Yes let's do that." Said k.Vegeta.  
  
K Vegeta and burdock started flying low then started going higher, than they just flew away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going fathers?" Said Gometa.  
  
Gometa was about to shoot a ki blast at them when Vegeta came.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about others, you should worry about you." Said Vegeta summoning a ki blast .  
  
~Boom~  
  
Vegeta shot the ki blast zooming Gometa farter away from his fathers.  
  
"Alright, now that Vegeta shot Gometa far from here we can see-"  
  
"Father you must hurry! You must leave this area. Now !!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Was that an order?" Said K.Vegeta.  
  
"Do you want to live Father? Or do you want to be destroyed by Gometa?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"He's right, while he distracts Gometa we can go see-"  
  
"Alright that's enough talking now go leave before he comes back." Said Vegeta.  
  
Burdock and K.Vegeta left to see their "friend".  
  
"Good now to finish off Gometa uff!"  
  
"Huh what? Gometa how did he come back so quick?" Said Gohan.  
  
"Enough of your games Vegeta! It's time to finish this off for good."  
  
"Father please let me help you."  
  
"No Trunks let your father fight his own battles." Said Goku.  
  
"O what the hell do you know you're gay?" Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright that hurt but I'' let it go but believe me Vegeta does not want help he said it himself." Said Goku holding Trunks back. ~Boom~  
  
Vegeta was smack around by Gometa.  
  
"Now for the kill!!!" Said Gometa.  
  
"Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"What not this time." Said Gometa.  
  
Gometa tried punching Vegeta but Vegeta stomach was too hard.  
  
"I can do the same thing ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Said Gometa.  
  
"Wow they look real hot when they're powering up." Said Goku.  
  
*****meanwhile******  
  
"Look they're battling as we speak." Said Burdock speaking to a person.  
  
"Look I want him dead. Do you hear me dead? You hear me?" Said a person.  
  
Back to what was happening Vegeta was knocked out by Gometa.  
  
"Alright Vegeta is out and now is our chance." Said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah let's do fusion." Said Goten .  
  
"Wow you guys still remember fusion? I forgot a long time ago." Said Goku.  
  
"FUUUUU-SION! HAAAAAA" Said Goten and Trunks said joining bodies.  
  
"Huh? What is this?" Said Gometa as he was thrashing Vegeta.  
  
"Hey let go of the old man!" Said the fuse warriors.  
  
"And who's going to stop me you- huh?"  
  
Gometa saw that the boys in one body.  
  
"How did you do that?" Said Gometa.  
  
"That does not concern you I do Gotenks"  
  
"Well this is going to give me some laughs." Said Gometa.  
  
"I would not be laughing if I were you." Said Gotenks.  
  
"Oh really and why is that because of my GHOST KA-ME-HA-ME ATTACK !" Said Gotenks.  
  
"Oh really and what does this attack do?" Said Gometa in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Watch and see." Said Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks started shooting white figures that looked exactly like him ghosts out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh my goodness! That is disgusting and I don't even like one bit now you die for showing mew such a nasty technique. Now die!!!" Said Gometa shoot a lot of ki blast at Gotenks.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Said Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks stood in his place and let himself get hit by all those ki blasts.  
  
~Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, ~  
  
"Yes! You see that? I finished off Gotenks in matter of seconds." Said Gotenks.  
  
"Yeah I know that was one hell of a shot." Said Gotenks behind Gometa.  
  
"Yep huh?" Said Gometa jumping back as he saw Gotenks glowing with Golden colors around him.  
  
"How? How is he doing this? He's even passing my super stage noooooooo!!!" Yelled Gometa to himself.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha you don't feel like fighting me now don't you?" Said Gotenks.  
  
"N-never I will not be embarrassed by a child noooooooooo!!!"  
  
"Calm down and I'll let the pain increase slowly." Said Gotenks floating towards Gometa who was floating backwards at the same time.  
  
"Oh come on Gometa you wanted to beat up on Vegeta so badly now you don't want me to beat you down baldly come on don't be hypercritic" said Gotenks.  
  
~Whoosh~  
  
~blam~  
  
Gotenks kicked Gometa.  
  
~boom~  
  
Gometa went trough the ground.  
  
Gotenks followed Gometa and then punched him back in the air and then kicked him down back at the ground.  
  
"Ha that will teach you not to mess with me ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Laughed Gotenks.  
  
"n-ne-neverrrrrrrrrr ohhhh." Moaned Gometa.  
  
"Ha lets go get vegeta back to normal, Goku senzu bean."  
  
"Huh okay." Goku threw a senzu bean at Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks gave the bean to Vegeta.  
  
"Huh what happen?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"We won father, we won!" Said Trunks.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well when you shot that blast at Gometa it hit him through the heart and killed him."  
  
"Really that's what a true saiyjin is all about hahahhaahahahha!" laughed Vegeta.  
  
"Right now let's find our fathers and tell them the great news." Said Goku.  
  
"Yeah and then I'll tell mom about bi Goku." Said Goten .  
  
"Yeah hahahahahaahahhaha" Laughed everyone even Vegeta was laughing.  
  
"No you Can' tell Chi-Chi about this."  
  
"Fine dad I won't I want more allowance" Said Goten.  
  
"What are you blackmailing me?" Said Goku.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Fine deal." A/n what do you think good? Well there's more where that came from so stay tune for chapter 5!!!! 


	6. chapter 5: Blood is thicker than water

Chapter 5: blood is thicker than water  
  
A/n this is what happen in the last chapter. Gotenks. {The fused form of Goten and Trunks} Completely trashed Gometa {Vegeta's Brother and are looking for Goku's and Vegeta's father but...  
  
p.s. This is going to have a lot of flashbacks and another appearance of a saiyjin is in this chapter so that means. More flashbacks, and another saiyjin.  
  
~Whoosh~  
  
"Hey dad do you remember the saiyjin race?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Not really son. I remember Raditz telling me something like that  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Kakorott you are a saiyjin and you were sent here to destroy this planet but you failed. So I will do so." Said Raditz.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Yeah and I destroyed him, well actually Piccolo shot his SPECIAL BEAM CANNON at me and Raditz."  
  
"Why did he do that dad?" Said Goten.  
  
"Well Goten you weren't even thought of and Gohan was about five or six at the time so Piccolo shot it at us because it was the only way to beat him and I was the lucky one to holding him from behind ummm that feeling was great." Said Goku getting hard off the issue.  
  
"Well Kakorott as I see you're kind of busy right now but I have to find my father, not to mention your father also. So I'm leaving." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flew down to freeway.  
  
"Well dad I have see pan so I'll see you later" Said Goten.  
  
"And I have to see Chi-Chi- I mean Videl." Said Gohan.  
  
"Son you're not going to tell Chi-Chi about my secret identity are you?" Said Goku In a worried voice.  
  
"Don't worry dad. I'm not going to tell mom about bi Goku.  
  
"Woo thank you son that really cooled me down." Said Goku.  
  
"Well I'm off to see Videl bye dad!" Said Gohan.  
  
A Gohan flew away Goku thought  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
Wow I wonder how I ever had sex with Chi-Chi?  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Goku baby I'm ready." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Alright honey be there in a second."  
  
"I hope you got some condoms."  
  
"Wop! I forgot about that."  
  
"Then no sex Goku."  
  
"Oh come on Chi-Chi."  
  
"Nope no condoms no sexdoms."  
  
"What that doesn't even make any sense."  
  
"I know I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Ohhh well can have sex with no condoms?"  
  
"Hell no Goku."  
  
"You want kids don't you?" Said Goku.  
  
"Yea but.."  
  
"Yea but what happens if I'm not able to save the world any more? We won't have any kids to back me up." Said Goku.  
  
"Okay Goku you win." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
~~~~~End flashback~~~~~  
  
"Well I guess I have some begging to do huh?" Said Goku speaking to himself. Gout left to Chi-Chi's house.  
  
"Goku where have you been? You had me worried there for a second." Said Chi- Chi.  
  
"Don't worry Chi-Chi I'm fine."  
  
"Where's Gohan?"  
  
"He said that he's going to Videl's house." Said Goku.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
~Beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Move out the way asshole!!" Said a driver.  
  
"Oh no that woman of mine told me no deaths because people were cursing at you so I'm not falling for that one." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I bet that's how your mama taught me, in and out, nice and slowly. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
  
"What???!!!!" Said Vegeta powering up.  
  
"What the?" Said the driver.  
  
"You dare talk about my mother you inconsiderate fool take this for your actions." Said Vegeta starting up a ki blast.  
  
~Boom~  
  
"Ahh!!! That guy just blew up that car." Screamed a citizen.  
  
"Oh man Bulma told me not to do that, oh man I'm going to be sleeping on the couch, oh man damn." Said Vegeta.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
"Where is he? He was suppose to meet us here a hour ago." Said Burdock.  
  
"You looking for me?" said the mysterious person.  
  
"Yeah where have you been?" Said king Vegeta.  
  
"That does not concern you, what does concern you is Vegeta." Said the person.  
  
"What? What the hell does Vegeta have to do with this?" Said king Vegeta.  
  
"Well Vegeta has been a thorn in my side since the day we were born."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well for one thing Vegeta..."  
  
"Why do you keep on doing that?" Said Burdock.  
  
"Keep doing what?" Asked the mysterious person.  
  
"Vegeta ,Vegeta, Vegeta. I know he's your brother and all but you have got to stop that."  
  
"Whatever, anyway Vegeta.."  
  
"See, See you did it again. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Burdock.  
  
"Shut and let me say what I have to say, and so what if I say Vegeta it doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Okay son continue." Said Burdock.  
  
"Now I want Vegeta dead." Said the person in a deep tone.  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Never start a sentence with because." Corrected Burdock.  
  
"That's it your dead meat, I told you to shut your mouth!!!" Said the person.  
  
"I Grill will not stand for it."  
  
"We know who you are son."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah we know who you are you don't have to say your name." Said Burdock  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, but back to the point. Vegeta is to be dead. Do you understand me?" Said Grill.  
  
"Yes, but why would you want to kill your own brother, your own flesh and blood?" Said Burdock.  
  
"Because I hate him." Said Grill growling.  
  
"Okay son have it your way." Said Burdock.  
  
Burdock and King Vegeta started to fly away when Grill said.  
  
"Bring him to me! I want him alive and in my face so I can fight him mono e mono." Said Grill.  
  
"Damn why does our family have to be so weird?" Said Burdock.  
  
A/n: Alright I know that wasn't like the Gotenks vs the Gometa fight but a fight will happen on chapter 6! Oh and do you think I should tell what's going to happen on the next chapter review and tell me what you think. 


	7. chapter 6: Dawn of a new day pt1

Chapter 6 dawn of a new day pt1  
  
Vegeta waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
"Oh my god! That guy just blew up the other guy." Said a citizen.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
"On other news we have just witnessed a man being blown to pieces at the hands of a tall tan looking man that has the power of an alien. Now up close and personal with the latest is Jee Wan Chun XI. Jee?  
  
"{in a heavy Chinese accent} Yes Booby."  
  
"That's bobby."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway a man shot a beam at this other guy and it went phhesssh and the other guy said dieeeee and the other guy said chop sue please."  
  
"The other guy said chop sue please?" Said Bobby.  
  
"No I want the chineeseee man to give a chop sue." Said Jee Wan Chun.  
  
"Okay finish up what else happen?"  
  
"Well after the guy fell off the building and was smoking to death the big tan guy said that better take care of you... What's that his name was Grill? Well booby."  
  
"THAT'S BOBBY moron." Said Bobby.  
  
"Whatever, the guy that fell off was named Grill. Ha, ha, ha, his ñame was grill ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
  
"Uh Jee?" Said Bobby.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's get to the point." Said Bobby.  
  
"You want a piece of me? Huh? You're not even down here and I'm risking my ass just to get some of that owner's pusssssyyy!" Said Jee.  
  
"What!? You'll never get her Jee because she's mine hahahhahaaa!"  
  
"That may be so but I will get her Nin!" Said Jee. Jee teleported from the camera.  
  
"Hey Bill." Said Jee in the news van.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Huh oh right."  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha that better finish him off. Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hurry call the police."  
  
"That won't help. Call Mr. Satan.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
~Ring~  
  
~Ring~  
  
~Ring~  
  
~Ring~  
  
"Huh? Mr. Latch could you get that for me?" Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"Hello? Person fell off? Five stories? What the? Mr. Satan it's for you."  
  
"Hello Yep I understand what you are saying. I'll be there shortly." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"No message sweething." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
*****Meanwhile at Gohan's House*****  
  
"Videl I'm home!" Called Gohan.  
  
"Gohan did you hear?" Said Videl.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Some guy fell off a building. I think it was Vegeta."  
  
"What? You can't assume that." Said Gohan.  
  
Videl pointed at the television. It showed Vegeta.  
  
"Well let's check it out." Said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!" Said Videl.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where's the food?" Said Videl.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah Goten told me that you went to the store to get us something."  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, I'll be back honey bye."  
  
"Yeah whatever that's why you'll be sleeping on the couch."  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
"What that was Gometa? That can't be true, Said Vegeta.  
  
"Argh Where did he go?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the sky and started sensing a strong ki, near the warehouse on 49th drive.  
  
"Well Vegeta, looks like you found me." Said Grill.  
  
"Where's my wife?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh you mean them?"  
  
Grill pressed a button and Bulma and Trunks were lowered down.  
  
"Trunks? How did he get you?" Said Vegeta,  
  
"That bastard got me while I was sleeping. COWARD!!!!!!!!!!" Said Trunks.  
  
"Yes I did and your wife looks good when she's sleeping naked in the dark." Said Grill laughing.  
  
"That's not funny Grill; you came in my house and then took wife and kid! You are going to pay for that." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well let's make a deal. You surrender your self and/or I kill you r wife and kid." Said Grill.  
  
"Don't do it father save yourself." Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright fine. I won't surrender." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What? But Vegeta! Thanks a lot Trunks; we're going to get killed thanks to you." Said Bulma.  
  
"I always wanted to say that, and I thought that father was going to save us, I guess I was wrong." Said Trunks bowing his head.  
  
"Yep Trunks you're absolutely right, I just wanted the woman for sex, and when I had you I wanted somebody to takeover my throne when I was done.  
  
"Father I can't believe what I'm hearing." Said Trunks.  
  
"Well believe it Trunks because I'm leaving." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Ha, ha, you thought I was really leaving." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta started powering up.  
  
Vegeta turned super saiyjin and was standing there looking at Grill.  
  
"Now Grill do you see true power?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"What is this? Is this the legendary super saiyjin? I've been looking all over the universe for this." Said Grill.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"That's none of your business Grill." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Now I'm going to say this once, I want my wife and kid now."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"What? Do you want me to kill you now?" Said Vegeta walking towards Grill.  
  
"No! I want to join you that's all." Said Grill. "You want me to let you join me after all the trouble you caused hahahahahha you make me laugh." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You don't understand brother."  
  
"Rule number1: Don't ever call me your brother." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flashed in front of Grill and then kicked him through a wall.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well that hurt and I was saying that I want to become good, I want to help you defeat Gomata."  
  
"Already taken care of." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta kicked grill trough another wall.  
  
"Where is he at?" Said Grill.  
  
"Right here." Said Vegeta.  
  
~Pow~  
  
Vegeta punched Grill again.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting me like this."  
  
"Oh really Grill. You and what army?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Me and this army." Said Grill lifting his fist.  
  
"Oh that really did some damage on me so far." Said Vegeta.  
  
"If that's what you want Grill than I'll have to give it to you. BIG BANG ATTACK" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta formed a ki blast and shot it at Grill.  
  
~Boom~  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" Said Grill.  
  
"Ha freak." Said Vegeta.  
  
A/n: What do you think good? Stay tuned for chapter 7: Dawn of a new day pt2 


	8. chapter 7: Dawn of a new day pt2

+ Chapter 7: Dawn of a new day pt2  
  
A/n: I don't own dragonballz and I'll tell you about the review thing at the end. So let's get on with the story  
  
Vegeta looked at Grill who was lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
"That better teach you a lesson on mocking my race I should kill you now, but you are my so called brother so I will spare you." Said Vegeta walking away from the lifeless Grill.  
  
"Wait, wait Vegeta you must think about what you are doing." Said Grill.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you must know what you're doing."  
  
"Your going in circles Grill, what are you talking about?"  
  
"What if your father plans to betray you by tricking you like you did to me? What if he says "What the hell our son is strong let's do what we want." Said Grill.  
  
"No! You lie my father would never do that right father?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
King Vegeta and Burdock were gone.  
  
"N- No! It can't be! They wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh but they would." Said Grill.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes Vegeta this is the truth." Said Grill.  
  
"No shut up SHUT UPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Yes!" Said Grill.  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"....."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where what Vegeta?" Said Grill.  
  
"Where did they go?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know gahhh" choked Grill.  
  
"Where?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Over there."  
  
Grill Pointed at the corner store.  
  
"You mean you were trying to trick me by telling me that they were over there? You don't deserve to live die!" Said Vegeta forming a ki blast.  
  
"No don't kill me!" Said Grill.  
  
"And why not?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Because you said you won't kill me since I'm your brother."  
  
"Oh so your trying to say that I'm a liar?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"No! No I'm not." Said Grill.  
  
"You're trying to save yourself huh?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"No I'm not please don't kill me."  
  
Grill started crying.  
  
"Stop it your pathetic and a disgrace to the saiyjin race." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sorry brother- opps." Said Grill.  
  
"What did you call me?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Did you call brother?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"No I didn't mean anything by it." Said Grill.  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"N- Nothing Vegeta." Said Grill.  
  
"Oh Okay that's all you have to say." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you brother." Said Grill.  
  
~boom~  
  
"I haven't sent anyone to the next dimension since I did Jayse in the Ginyu force. In Nameck. " Said Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was watching Goku fight Captain Ginyu.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." Said Jayse.  
  
"What the Jayse what the hell do you want? Do you want me to kill me now or later?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Ha since you can't beat me I'll have to say kill me." Chuckled Jayse.  
  
"Well fine your wish is my command." Said Vegeta.  
  
~boom~  
  
Vegeta killed Jayse.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing? We're supposed to show that we don't kill people like that." Said Goku.  
  
"Shut up kakorott you're too soft." Said Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Yeah that was then." Said Goku.  
  
"What Kakorott? What the hell do you want?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well I was here to check on you since I saw on the news that some guy fell off a building and survived." Said Goku.  
  
"Well I'm fine but Grill isn't."  
  
"What you killed Grill why I wanted to speak to him." Said Goku tearing up.  
  
"Oh no don't you start crying, if your going to cry, cry away from me." Said Vegeta.  
  
"But Vegeta." Said Goku.  
  
"No buts, you know what? I'll leave. Because I have a life. HAAAHAHAHA!" Laughed Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flew away thinking.  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
Would they actually betray me like that? No I must not think that way.  
  
Vegeta continued on flying.  
  
A/n: what do you think? Oh if you look at the reviews you'll see that my name is on the reviews, only because my brother used my screen name when he was reading my story and then he wrote what he thought. I have given him his own e-mail addresses so you won't be seeing my name on the reviews. If three more people tell me to write was going to happen on the next chapter, I'm going to. Next chapter: Dawn of a new day pt3. 


	9. chapter 8: Dawn of a new day pt3

Chapter 8: dawn of a new day pt3  
  
A/n: I realized that I am going to stop at ten chapters, it was going to be twenty but that would to long and out of the point. Now to chapter 8  
  
Vegeta was in his training room doing sit-ups.  
  
"5998, 5999, 6000, huff, huff, that was too easy. Alright lets start at 6000, 6001, 6002, 6003, 6004."  
  
"Vegeta your food is fucking ready." Said Bulma.  
  
"Who do you think you are swearing at woman?!" said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta left the capsule corp.  
  
A/n: The capsule corp is the big circle room where Goku trained when he was going to Nameck.  
  
Vegeta left and saw Bulma lying on the couch.  
  
"Well, where the hell is my food woman?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"You are going to make it yourself man." Said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta had a confused face.  
  
"What?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"You are going to make yourself dinner man."  
  
"Who the hell are you? You're not my woman."  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Fine I'm going to make you dinner."  
  
"That's more like it." Said Vegeta crossing his arms.  
  
"But you're sleeping on the couch."  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I don't need you. I'll buy another bed just for me."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"And what makes you think I can't buy a bed?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Because I won't let you."  
  
"That's it I'm going to buy a new bed. King size.  
  
~Boom~  
  
Vegeta slammed the door behind him.  
  
"He'll be back in five. Four. Three. Two ."  
  
~Sizzle~  
  
~Sizzle~  
  
Vegeta was cooking his dinner.  
  
"Damn woman always telling me to this." Said Vegeta.  
  
~Yawn~  
  
"Hi Vegeta." Said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta started to mumble something.  
  
"You know you could have let me cook this for you. You've been cooking for three months now give it a rest." Said Bulma.  
  
"Well maybe if a certain woman cooked this for me I would have been fine." Said Vegeta.  
  
"How can you live?" Said Bulma.  
  
"A saiyjin can live without food for two decades so that really doesn't matter."  
  
"Well than you want me to cook for you?" Said Bulma.  
  
A song sang in Vegeta's head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well that's all you had to say in the first place." Said Bulma.  
  
"What?" Said Vegeta.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
Gohan was at the Wang chon supermarket.  
  
"Man did I have to lie to Videl? I should have known that she was going to check.  
  
Gohan looked at the various items in the aisles.  
  
"Hey look it's the new Japanese cap'n crunch, frogs and rice style! Wahoo." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan brought three boxes of the cereal.  
  
~Boom~  
  
~Kracccckk~  
  
Guns and firearms were exploding and nobody was safe.  
  
"What the hell is all that racket?" Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh no it's pencil and sharpener. What the hell do they want?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha bring out the great saiyjinman." Said Pencil.  
  
"Oh great they want great saiyjinman now what do I do?" Said Gohan looking around.  
  
Gohan figured that it was time for everybody to find out:  
  
GREAT SAIYJINMAN!!!  
  
"Hey look everybody its Great saiyjinman." Said a woman.  
  
Great saiyjinman flew towards pencil, and sharpener.  
  
"Evil will be punish!" Said Great saiyjinman.  
  
"Ha, finally great saiyjinman we finally meet now we want a year supply of lotion, rubbing lotion, kokum lotion, godson lotion, get well lotion, and we want it now."  
  
"Well those are some hard negotiations but I will not let you get them, it is the dawn of a new day and I will punish anyone who disrespects the laws and I will up law them because I'm ;  
  
GREAT SAIYJINMAN!  
  
And I will not let you win because I'm;"  
  
"GREAT SAIYJINMAN!" Said the people.  
  
"Oh will you just take care of them already?"  
  
"Okay here we go  
  
JUSTICE PUNCH  
  
GT saiyjinman turned into a blue ball of flames and then hit the supply. {As they were called}  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaa Great Saiyjinman did horayyyy" said the people.  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
Hm I better go to the store and get that food. Before Videl kills me." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan didn't realize that he changed out of the great saiyjinman suit. And it wouldn't matter.  
  
`````End Thoughts`````  
  
"Oh look everybody it's Great saiyjinman."  
  
"What how did you know? Who told you my identity? Damn Videl's going to be pissed.  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
Who the hell told them? Fuck I bet it was dad. No Vegeta? No he wouldn't have any reason to do that.  
  
`````End Thoughts`````  
  
"Here Great saiyjinman here have anything you want for free!" Said the Clerk.  
  
"What?" Said customer # 1.  
  
"In that case I'm a super hero, watch this."  
  
The customer picked a fight with a granny and then got his ass whooped.  
  
"That man almost died." Said customer # 2.  
  
"Damn he's weak." Said Customer # 3.  
  
"Alright I think that you call 911 you give all the things I want and I'll be on my way." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yayyyy, He's so full of ideas." Said customer # 4.  
  
"Well I'll be on my way ." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan got what he needed and flew away.  
  
`````thoughts`````  
  
How did they know it was me I didn't tell anyone.  
  
`````End thoughts`````  
  
Gohan flew to his house.  
  
"Gohan ahhh." Screamed Videl.  
  
"What? What happen?"  
  
"G- G- great saiyjinman! Ahhhhhhh."  
  
"What? Huh my suit is still on." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan flew away to somewhere private. But it would take him a long time to figure this out .  
  
"Where to go? Ah ha to the grimpin's house."  
  
Gohan went to the Grimpin's house.  
  
~Knock~  
  
~Knock~  
  
"He he I always wanted to do this."  
  
Gohan ran away from the house.  
  
"Huh who's there? Rotten fucking kids!"  
  
The old man went back inside.  
  
"Who was it dear?" Said His wife.  
  
"Some guy, you think he would grow up. I saw him hiding behind the bush laughing his head off."  
  
"Alright I need to go somewhere more secret." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan flew to a dark ally.  
  
Gohan changed and then flew to his house.  
  
"Home sweet home." Said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan you missed Great Saiyjinman." Said Videl and Pan.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well than where's the food?" Said Videl.  
  
"Right here." Said Gohan.  
  
A/n what do you think tell me and I'll read it.  
  
Next chapter: Dawn of a new day ptIV Goku's angry and upset. 


	10. chapter 9: Dawn of a new day pt 4: Goku'...

Chapter 9: Goku's Angry and upset  
  
A/n: This is supposed to be the final chapter because this is really chapter 10 but because of the prolog it's nine chapters. So I'm thinking of either leaving this as the last chapter or continuing to chapter "10" but I'll see what do about it.  
  
Chapter 9: Goku's angry and upset.  
  
Gohan had just finished his dinner. Videl was cleaning dishes and pan was asleep.  
  
"Gohan?" Said Videl.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"About the idea I had about having the pool on the roof so we can be a little naughty?" Said Gohan with his eyes closed jumping up and down.  
  
"No, what I was going to say was that if you could be so kind and go ask Mr. Briefs if he has any more rocken-bocken tapes?" Said Videl.  
  
"Fine honey I will go ask Bulma's father."  
  
Gohan left his house and changed into his superhero form great saiyjinman.  
  
Gohan flew and saw Vegeta's house.  
  
"Hm I wonder what's happening in Vegeta's House." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan flew in at the window to peek and see about what was happening.  
  
"Oh my gosh?!" Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan saw Vegeta in a robe on a rocking chair with a pipe in his mouth that was smoking bubbles.  
  
Vegeta was getting his foot messaged by Bulma and was watching cowboy bebop.  
  
"What would happen if we got our energy sucked up by a shining ray beam Bulma?" Said Vegeta in a heavy English accent.  
  
"Oh Vegeta will you shut the fuck up with the stupid english accent?" Said Bulma.  
  
"What are you talking about my dearest beloved Chapmate?" said Vegeta.  
  
"T-that you fucking idiot."  
  
"I have no idea about the conversation that you are having with me."  
  
"That's what..."  
  
"Sleeping on the couch. Yes I have heard this before and I will plan on sleeping on the couch if that's what you want."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Vegeta prince of all England chaps." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mahahahhhaha I got you didn't I? Didn't I?" Said Vegeta looking at Bulma who was reaching for something.  
  
~Pow~  
  
"OWWWWWWWW"  
  
"Oh boy I think I better leave before Bulma finds out that I was watching her." Said Gohan flying away.  
  
Gohan was flying when he saw android 18 and krillin.  
  
"Krillin this is the last time, one more time and I'm leaving." Said 18.  
  
"Look honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You already did that you soap lover." Said 18.  
  
"Look you don't have to get all offensive honey."  
  
"Don't honey me. This is the 15th time that you slept with a bar of soap." Said Android 18.  
  
"Honey it won't happen again. I promise." Said Krillin.  
  
"That's bullshit! You said that the 5th time."  
  
"Honey I mean it. It won't happen again."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said that the 10th time." Said 18.  
  
"Okay I'm outta here." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan left the house of the small baldy and the big android.  
  
But what Gohan was going to see would change his life forever.  
  
Gohan flew to his father's house to see if his father had any of the tapes that his girlfriend had asked him.  
  
"You bastard! How could you do this to me?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Do what?" Said Goku.  
  
"You know damn well what! You are gay? Why? Was it because I didn't give you enough pleasure?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well that's part of it." Said Goku getting scared.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"It's just that I wanted to explore new horizons." Said Goku.  
  
"You what?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"I thought that since you didn't give me enough love since we had gotten Goten. I Figured that instead of going with a different woman, I try it out with a man." Said Goku.  
  
"Well that's it I had enough of this and I think that we should have a ..."  
  
And just when Chi-Chi was going to say those devastating words Gohan came in and said.  
  
"Mom can I have one of your, "How to make your husband/boyfriend hard before he cheats on you for either a man/woman?" Said Gohan.  
  
"What Chi-Chi has one of those?" Said Goku.  
  
"Well I have been saving it for certain occasions." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well I think this is a occasion. Here son have this one, it's the first one." Said Goku."  
  
Gohan left to his house saying.  
  
"Man that was a close one."  
  
A/n here's the deal. I will have this in and the last chapter will be done in a day. And the ending will be shocking. Next time on a world beyond this is a A/n and will be the last chapter. So stay tune because I have a shocker for all of you. 


	11. chapter 10: Authors note

Chapter 10 a/n  
  
I know you were expecting the last chapter to be nice and long but I have a new idea and that is that I am making a sequel called a world beyond 2: The earth is in reverse. And for all you cowboy bebop fans there's going to be the crew of cowboy bebop so I hope this doesn't break you're tailbones everyone because part 2 is one the way!!!  
  
Oh yeah if you wanted to know part two is going to be wild because Chi-Chi breaks up with Goku for ... but for what? You'll see that in the next one and Vegeta going out with fye? What is going on? You see all of this in a world beyond 2: The earth is in reverse. 


End file.
